Owning You
by Karwyn
Summary: Monologue-ish slash fic... takes place around Remus' 6th year.... Remus/? {read to find out ;) }
1. Fleeting Thoughts

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, they all belong to JKR, naturally.

A/N: Well, this is going to be a fun little blurb. I hope someone catches what I'm trying to do. You can picture this as a diary entry, or just getting inside their heads. Whatever. See if you can figure out the first characters POV before reading Remus'. ;)

****

Warning: Spoilers, SLASH!

****

Chapter 1: Fleeting Thoughts

------------------------

I longed for him. The way he sat there through classes, golden eyes bright with interest as he copied down notes or listened intently... or the way he draped his legs with one another along his chair, eyes droopy with and hazed with boredom.

Either way, he was gorgeous. Hell, now that I think about it, he's gorgeous no matter what he does. My best bet is that he would still be just as gorgeous if he were up at 2 in the morning with his head in the toilet bowl, vomiting up Firewhiskey and groaning with sickness.

Of course, that's only my opinion.

I'm sure other people would think differently.

Especially my house mates.

Just because he's a Gryffindor doesn't mean anything. Actually, it's quite attractive how he's supposedly so 'brave' and 'good hearted'.

.... Meh, never mind.

But I still don't understand how my housemates can be so shallow about house differences. Just because someone has different qualities and personality attributes, it doesn't make them any less attractive.

Right?

I'm rambling again.

Back to my original thought.

He's so beautiful... I must have him. Not just physically, either. Werewolves mate for life, that's true, but that would only make him bonded to me with his need for his mate. No, it has to be deeper than that.

I want to be bonded to him, mentally. I want him to think about nothing but me. I want him to look into my eyes and drown. I want..no, need, to own him.

---------------------

~Remus~

Damn Mondays. As much as I usually enjoy my studies, I can't say I enjoy Mondays, the first day back from the weekend. Everyone seems so weighted down and depressed. It drives me nuts...

... Well, most people.

The mealtimes were pretty eventful for a Monday, though. First, breakfast, in which all out food was sprinkled with belching powder and bewitched to turn green as soon as we poked it with our forks. (Which deterred most people from eating it and discovering the belching powder, anyway.) Then when it happened again at lunch, Sirius jumped up and onto Snape. Naturally, chaos ensued. Other than that, though, it was a typical Monday.

... Besides the fact that I caught Lucius staring at me a few times today. Well, not really _staring_, so much as inspecting, or appraising....

Oh well, I'm sure its nothing.

--------------------------

R&R Please! :{

****

Note from the Beta: Beta-ed by _me! _ EnigmaDesdemona7! Check me out, if you so desire! ^^


	2. Mental Bondage

Disclaimers and warnings still apply.

Chapter 2: Mental Bondage

Yay! I love making Remus so naive, and I love run on sentences and fragments. I know I couldve made this chapter so much better, but forgive me, I was rushed. :S

------

~Lucius~

It's getting worse. This is beginning to drive me insane. Whenever I'm close to him, it's like something gets into my brain and makes my thoughts go all awry. I can smell him, and the scent stays with me for a week, so I'm always thinking of him (not that I don't think of him constantly, anyway.) He'll brush against me in the hall, and it makes me want to sweep him up into my arms, slam him against the wall, and snog him senseless. I can only imagine the expressions on my house mates faces... not to mention the look on his. I wonder if he would be pleasantly surprised... or horribly aghast. I wonder if he would kiss me back... more than likely, he'd be too surprised to _anything,_ let alone move his tongue around.

Hmm, I'm hungry. I think I'll depart to the Forbidden Forest for a snack.

---------

~Remus~

I do admit, he is attractive. His hair looks so soft; I want to run my fingers through it... and those steel grey eyes, which sometimes betray more than they should. Heh, I sound like a lovesick second year.

Speaking of 2nd years, I've discovered that Sirius' tastes have begun to run younger. I was included today in a discussion of how he seems to be after a 3rd year Ravenclaw (one that developed early, is my best bet). I guess that means that he has finally conquered everyone in our year and the 2 below us. In all houses.

Hmm... I'm getting drowsy... The librarian keeps scowling at me for nearly dozing off on the books. Guess I'll go back to the tower.

...!

Speak of the bloody devil! There he is... Oh, goodness, he does look handsome. I wonder where he's off to... Maybe if I follow I'll be rewarded with a nice conversation.

---------

~Lucius~

Damn it all, I couldn't resist. I can't believe he had the nerve to follow me in the first place. Then being all alone with him in the dark... his luscious scent washing over me... And you cant try to tell me that he wasn't asking for _something _by stalking me. He is a smart one, I suppose he must have known something was amiss by the way I watch him all the time.

But by the gods, he tasted good. He was so warm... the pressure of his body against mine was almost overwhelming enough for me to push him against a tree and claim him right there. I can't get his taste out of my mouth. The faint, sweet taste of cinnamon...and the way he looked at me when I pulled back... his honeyed eyes burning, he looked so perfect and incredible.

So I had to kiss him again.

Yet it was different, this time... he kissed me back. With a passion. But he broke away quickly, gasping and stammering. I ached for more, of course, but I let him go, watching him stuttering back away toward the castle.

Because I know there will be another time.

---------

~Remus~

Oh....

Oh my goodness.

I... I can't believe I just did that. What compelled him to kiss me like that, just out of the blue? But it felt so good, ad so _right_. I wish I could talk to someone about this, but I think my friends would kill me, quite horribly.

And I don't think that I can just sit down and have a rational little chat with him over tea, especially after Moony got a taste of him, this close to the full moon.

But oh, those lips... If I never kiss him again, I'll remember those lips.

...If? _If _I never kiss him again?

I can't....

I won't...

I shouldn't...

But I have to! I don't care what the others say! I have to kiss those lips again...

Ugh. My head hurts. I need to go lie down.

-------

Review!!!! :{

****

From the Beta: Read by EnigmaDesdemona7! Check her out, if that is your wish. It most certainly is hers… 


End file.
